Earth 2
Earth 2 is a planet and a virtual carbon copy of the original Earth. Microsoft Sam and Radar Overseer Scotty traveled to the planet following the Season 4 Finale/Epilogue in Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors. The Thunderbirds101 TV Space Station orbits the planet, among other various space stations. The planet has a total of twelve continents and is watched over and protected by the many superpowers of the world. It has one natural satellite, Luna, from Earth 1. When Earth 1 was destroyed by Devil's Hell Star, Luna began to slowly drift. When Earth 2 was created however, the Moon slowly drifted back into orbit around the planet. Information about Earth 2 The mean radius of Earth 2 is 3,959 miles (6,371 kilometers). However, Earth 2 is not quite a sphere. The planet's rotation causes it to bulge at the equator. Earth 2's equatorial diameter is 7,926 miles (12,756 kilometers), but from pole to pole, the diameter is 7,900 miles (12,720 km) — a difference of only 40 miles (64 km). (Taken from http://www.space.com/17638-how-big-is-earth.html, re-editted TTS Style) Defenses Earth 2's orbit is constantly defended by a space fleet funded by Thunderbirds101. Among the defenses is the Orbital Rofl Laser, a weapon that has seen mishap and misuse. A multitude of nations, including the United States of America, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and Great Britain have their own space corps which serve as defenders as well. If the situation is intensely dire, Microsoft Sam himself will contact Admiral Steve Joj, who supplies the legendary IWAY fleet. This has saved the planet multiple times in the past, namely from the forces of the Communist Linux Penguin Army. Linux Invasion During the events of "Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure," Linux Anna, from her secret base on Mars 2, attacked the planet with a fleet of USB-Drive Starships manned by her legions of Tux Clones. While they were at first repulsed by the Firefox Shield, one of the Tux spies discovered that the password to deactivate the shield was "1-2-3-4-5," leading Linux Anna to remark that the password was the kind of thing an idiot would have on his luggage. When she gave the code to the Tux Commander, he revealed that he had the same code on his luggage. After the attack, Linux Anna had her Tux Clones ready on every computer, both Macs and Windows, on the planet, ready to replace all of them with Linux unless the people of Earth 2 turned over Microsoft Sam and Radar Overseer Scotty, who were currently on the planet. Before they could do this, however, Sam appeared, attacking Linux Anna and killing her Tux Clone guard before she imprisoned him with a force field. Notable Events Several large events have occured on the planets surface. In 2011, the War in The Republic of My took place. In 2012, the War in the ROFL Island Chain occured, four months after the Republic of My War concluded. Operation Downfall is the most notable event. The Supreme AI, next to the Devil's Hell Star, using the Cleanser, performed an operation unleashing countless amounts of energy. Of Earth 2's 7 billion population, 95% of the entire population was killed. 6.7 billion people died. The Cleanser's use touched off a great and final war. Earth 2 Continents As Earth 2 is a carbon copy of Earth, the continents and oceans remain the same. Continents *Asia *Europe *North America *South America *Antarctica *Africa *Oceania *Minecraft *Argus *Valoran *Pandaria *Northrend Oceans *Pacific Ocean *Atlantic Ocean *Indian Ocean *Arctic Ocean *Southern Ocean Category:Planets